


Slumberless Heart

by Val_Creative



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adults, Codependency, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Goth Dani Dennison, Halloween, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Being the family disappointment is a tough job, sure, but someone's gotta do it.





	Slumberless Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



> For sure I never imagined working on something like this! Oh gosh! OKAY WELL THANKS FOR READING LMAO this was my gift to Trick or Treat Exchange 2018 and I just rolled with it. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do at first! I think this qualifies as a "Trick" so wooo! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, GIFTEE! And I hope everybody else does too! Happy belated Halloween!

*

Being the family disappointment is a tough job, sure, but someone's gotta do it.

Dani's grades have been dropping rapidly since her freshmen year at the University of Phoenix. She chose to be as far away from Salem, Massachusetts as possible, and came out as pansexual right after Dani turned fourteen, trying to bring along her girlfriend at the time to a banquet hosted by her dad's company. Her parents demanded that Dani _be reasonable_ and then grounded her for smart-mouthing off to them.

Max was the only one who told her that he loved her, no matter who Dani was with, and that being rebellious was a _cool_ thing.

Dani never forgot that.

She never forgot how Max almost sacrificed his life for her as a kid.

Once moving out, she dyed her long, golden blonde hair and her eyebrows a silvery black. Eventually, Dani got her cheek pierced, as well as her bottom lip and one of her nostrils. Dani's closet is bursting with jackets and thigh-hugging skirts and bustiers made of velvet-black and lace and studs and metallic chains and accents of bloody red. Heavy, white makeup and dark eyeliner becomes a normal look for her.

Dani's plum-black lipstick ends up smearing all over her mouth, and on Marceline's throat and lips.

They're not dating exactly, but Marceline is the only other sapphic goth on campus and, thankfully, into the same BDSM-like kinks. Marceline hates Halloween with a burning passion, and that suits Dani fine. She's _over_ Halloween. They met about two days ago online through a private Discord for the university students.

And now, she's staying overnight while Dani's roommate purposely avoids her. Marceline struts around in a pair of crimson heels and undressed, minus the floppy, lubricated dildo strapped to her crotch. She smacks Dani's bare ass hanging over the futon until it's a mottled hot pink, until tears roll down Dani's face. Marceline's paddle looks like thickened, black leather with the engraved words _SLUT_ in crimson.

Marceline rubs her fingers gently over the stinging- _hot_ welts along Dani's exposed, pale bottom and the backs of her rail-thin thighs, amused by the smallest, helpless yelps. There's something really _hot_ about her skull arm-sleeve tattoos and flawless, amber-colored skin under the whitening foundation.

And that _sadist_ side.

" _Noo_ …" Dani complains high-pitched, feeling a twisting, harsh pinch on a welt as a response, and then another pinch directly on her vulva, Marceline's thumb grinding against her entrance. She chokes momentarily, when the huge, black submissive-collar around her neck tightens, repeatedly and jerkily.

A gag leaves her when Marceline tugs as hard as she can, holding her weight against the end of the studded, black-and-red collar, slowly releasing her.

Dani's iron cross and her ankh flop uselessly as she whines and grinds back against the sensation of a wet tip on her. Marceline's wriggling tongue plunges inside her from behind, stretching her along with the forefinger already seated into her moist, trembling channel.

She shifts up to her knees, rocking her hips impatiently and feeling the other woman _grinning_ against Dani's dripping wet cunt when a phone goes off.

"Be a good little slut and answer it," Marceline orders.

It takes a moment, with both of them panting and waiting, but she gives a long and deliberately slow lick from Dani's clit to her puckered hole between Dani's reddened, sore and abused buttocks.

Fortunately for her, Dani still has on a rolled-up black tee and is angled enough where nobody could possible _see_ what's happening to her in this semi-lit and trashed dorm room. She reaches for her phone on the quilt, mentally groaning at the name on the face-time request.

 _Fuck_.

Not now.

Max's face appears on her phone-screen, silhouetted in the backlight of orange and electric green string lights by the front entrance. His kids yell and screech excitedly, running behind him in their family-themed Halloween costumes of Star Wars characters. He's _handsome_ at thirty-eight, broad and square-jawed, with laugh lines around his bright blue eyes and with a coarse and dark brown beard on his face.

" _Did I call at a bad time?_ "

He has to shout this, and Dani doesn't feel Marceline pulling away. Even though she's damn sure the other woman can hear Max through the connection. "No…" Dani mutters, squirming and biting down on her lip when fingers _again_ pinch roughly on her vaginal folds, smushing and playing with them.

Oh god, why does her big brother have to fucking _call_ her when Dani is getting eaten out...? Jesus, her arousal intensifies in her gut at the thought of Max finding out.

Like _hell_.

"You still coming home for winter break?" Max nearly trips over something she can't see, probably the dog's chew toy or a Barbie, laughing out in embarrassment. "Alison's gonna take Chrissy and Brandon to her mom's place. I think I told you Mom and Dad are going to Hawaii, so it'll just be us."

" _Ohh_ ," Dani gasps out suddenly, the cool press of Marceline's steel coated ball tongue-ring dragging on her sensitive flesh. She composes herself quickly, despite flushing heavily due to sexual exertion, angling the phone further and wrinkling her nose as if mildly irritated by nothing in particular. One of Marceline's hands pushes Dani's legs further apart for her to scoot in further. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. For sure."

Max doesn't seen to be paying that much attention, calling out to his wife as he maneuvers up the staircase. Finally, Max pauses and looks her over, his brows furrowing. "You okay? Should I let you go—you look like you just got back from running. Not that I've ever seen you run before in your entire life for the heck of it—"

It may have been thirteen years since that fateful Halloween night, zombies and witches and talking cats, but Max is still an _idiot_.

His voice, deep and hoarse, sends butterflies through Dani's tummy.

"—I'll talk to you later, okay?" Max tells her, beaming like a sun ray. So _unlike_ him. "Miss you, little sister."

She calls out to him, Dani's words garbled and rasping. Marceline starts _fingerfucking_ her erratically, aiming for her G-spot as the crest of Dani's orgasm heightens. "Dani?" Max calls back, pleasantly bemused. Dani places down the camera-phone away from her, stifling her moans and humping towards the intoxicating heat of Marceline's grinning face right between her opened, bare thighs, nuzzling her ass-crack.

"Hey, Dani...?"

God, she just wants to hear him… when it's time to… _god_ , fucking shit, Dani feels herself clenching up around Marceline's lips and tongue deep inside her, gushing fluids and shuddering. A sobbing cry rips out of Dani, muffled into the futon as she thrusts her mouth on it. "Dani?" Max says, this time more firmly. It awakens the need to _obey_ in her, and before she can grab the phone, Marceline does and switches off the call.

" _You're such a good girl, baby,_ " Marceline praises her, lifting herself over Dani's sweat-slick back and pressing an eager, loving kiss against Dani's earlobe. " _Baby slut_."

Guilt creeps in, oscillating through the fog of hormones and mind-blowing sex.

 _Fuck_ …

 

*

 


End file.
